WO 2010/082146 A1 discloses a monitoring apparatus for monitoring an ablation procedure. The monitoring apparatus comprises an ultrasound signal providing unit for providing an ultrasound signal and an ablation depth determination unit for determining an ablation depth from the provided ultrasound signal. Monitoring of the formation of lesions in the tissue is carried out by using ecogenicity change in contrast images.
In order to provide a conclusive diagnosis on the formation of lesions, more complex processing may be necessary.